La Solución Final
by ScalpelTongue
Summary: Algo terrible está ocurriendo en el este de Europa.Se avecinan días oscuros hasta para los vampiros.Un mal inimaginable se ha apoderado de las personas,llevándoles a cometer atroces crímenes.Distinguir a los verdaderos monstruos es tarea casi imposible...


** 1-Bautismo de Fuego**

Era el infierno. Ni Dante ni el Bosco habían acertado al retratarlo, pero estaba allí, tangible como las manos que alfombraban el suelo, el mosaico cruento de un otoño brutal. Los nudillos, la piel crujían bajo las botas del militar que me precedía, no muy distintos a las hojas secas.

La tierra acabaría tragándose a ambas, si alguna vez llegábamos a darle sepultura a toda aquella multitud. Hacer una pira con sus restos, como habíamos pensado, sería demasiado parecido a los hornos crematorios...

Y nosotros estábamos allí para marcar la diferencia.

LLevábamos ya siete horas de asedio, y los alemanes se negaban a abandonar su posición. Hasta la vida les parecía más negociable que aquel puesto. No les culpo. A cualquier madre le gusta más recibir un "cayó en combate" que "fusilado por crímenes de guerra".

La mía no era una excepción.

Avancé.

Una bala arrancó jirones de corteza a un árbol cercano, premiando mi distracción con una lluvia de serrín. La savia brotó lentamente, como sangre sobre una herida, mientras me frotaba los ojos. Sabía que no despertaría.

La vida es así: un montón de mierda tras otro.

El segundo proyectil me hizo arrojarme al suelo mucho antes de percibir que aterrizaría sobre otro ser humano. El cabo Simmons tenía mucha más masa muscular, más consistencia que todos los desgraciados que nos rodeaban. Aún así, murió igual, atravesado por su propia bayoneta, aplastado por mi peso.

En ninguno de sus cálculos de probabilidad -Simmons había sido corredor de seguros antes que militar- había incluido mi instinto de supervivencia, mi inconfesable cobardía, como variable.

"Hay algo más entre el cielo y la tierra, Horacio, de lo que tu ciencia alcanza" y esas cosas.

Sirva eso de epitafio, porque no hubo últimas palabras. Sólo un sonido borboteante y gutural.

Cuesta asimilar que la muerte suene igual que hacer gárgaras.

Lo que no consiguieron el crack del 29 y los germanos acababa de lograrlo yo de modo involuntario: acabar con un honrado trabajador y padre de familia. De no haberme dolido tanto el pecho, creo que me hubiera matado la culpabilidad.

El filo de metal había atravesado también mi guerrera, lo supe antes de mirarme la mano. Demoré demasiado en hacerlo, quizás, aturdido por la simple posibilidad de perecer. Hasta ese momento, la muerte era algo que sólo le sucedía a los demás.

Hubiera sido un blanco fácil, aterrado como me encontraba, de no haber estado también Smith.

No mentiré: nunca fue un gran tipo, pero resultó un excelente imán para las balas. Sólo por eso, ya tiene mi gratitud eterna.

Cinco minutos después de su caída, la puerta se abrió tímidamente. La silueta de un fusil se recortó contra la luz.

No brilló, porque alguien, quizás Dios, había determinado que todas las cosas debían ser oscuras aquella noche.

Acompasado al ritmo frenético de mis pensamientos, el corazón, desbocado, dio muestras de salud inusitada, luchando por salírseme del pecho. No pude evitar pensar en un montón de ratas abandonando el barco. De haber podido, yo también me hubiera largado.

¿Era esa tal vez la señal de que iba a morir?

La puñalada debía haber sido en los pulmones.

Respiraba con la dificultad añadida de no ser escuchado por el enemigo, que se aventuraba en parejas por entre los cadáveres, pinchándolos con sadismo. Es posible que ellos también hubieran perdido algún amigo aquella noche.

De vez en cuando se escuchaba, ahogado, algún grito. Susurrado casi -¡discreto adiós, el de los tímidos!- el claqué de los talones sobre un montón de costillas. Tarde o temprano llegarían a mí. Era inevitable, y lo sabía.

Los estertores no me impidieron aferrar con fuerza el fusil; los dedos, entumecidos, asistían a un ensayo general del rigor mortis. Sólo los temblores me impidieron disparar: quería estar seguro de que apuntaba bien, no desperdiciaría el tiro.

En honor a la verdad, el miedo también tuvo mucho que ver... Aunque no fuese tanto como aquella mano, suave y fría, que se posó sobre mis pantalones...

* * *

Ya sé que no lo parece - por el contexto inusual- pero es una historia basada en la saga Crepúsculo, una precuela apócrifa, si se prefiere XD

También es una adivinanza, aunque estoy seguro de que todos los que lo leáis sabreis ya de qué se trata.

Espero sinceramente que os guste, y que si no es así, me digáis cuáles son mis fallos, para intentar corregirlos en próximos capítulos. (Y ya, si me escribís un REVIEW, seré enormemente feliz ;) )


End file.
